Kill Garmadon Vol 1
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Misako was a highly trained assassin. When the leader of the Deadly Vipers planned to end her for good, she came back with a blood-lust for vengeance against them all. Her first target out of the five other members? Cottonmouth and Copperhead. With the help of a man in Ninjago City, she will avenge the life she almost had with her child... and Garmadon.
1. Prologue

**okay so forewarning here, there will be character death... plenty of it... This is a bloody story and a little gruesome too... I'll spare SOME details and the f word for the people who don't want to see it... it's a revenge story so don't expect too much happiness... not until the very very end...**

* * *

**_Revenge is a dish, best served cold…_**

Black spots were on the edges of her fuzzy vision, trying to consume her sight and bring her into unconsciousness, but she wouldn't. Her body ached and all she could do was lie across the broken pews, breathing, trying to find a way to live.

She couldn't say a word because her throat did not allow her to speak. She was shocked, panicked, scared, and at the mercy of the five deadly people who stood around her.

Her face, throat, and arms were covered in blood of her own and of her friends that were now dead. Her long, simple white dress stained with the sickly dark red color of the bodily fluid. It petrified her; she should have been use to it though, she was the Black Mamba.

When the wooden floorboards of the chapel creaked with light footsteps, her dulled green eyes looked up, terrified at what he would do next to her. He got down on one knee at her side and pulled out a small handkerchief and saw, embroidered on the edge spelling his name.

"Garmadon"

He gently wiped the blood from her chin and cheeks and around her throat a little as the other four looked down at her menacingly. She wished she was able to move her hands to her bump under the white dress but her body was stiff.

"Do you find me… sadistic?" he asked her. "Well… I bet I could be…" She flinched every time he spoke to her. Her heart was thudding in her chest and felt the child in her turn. This was the first time she felt fear in her very being, "right on your head… right now…"

She wished she could answer him but she continued her labored breathing. "You're well off knowing that…" she wasn't blinking, "there is nothing sadistic about my actions…"

"Well, maybe towards those other jokers…" he ran his finger down her temple to her chin, "But not you…" He stood up and she closed her eyes, still whimpering, "Oh kiddo… at this moment…" she heard the _kachink _and opened her eyes again, "This is me… at my…" he loaded the bullet, "least sadistic".

He brought the revolver down and pointed at her. Her eyes widened, "Garmadon…" she breathed, trying to choke out what she wanted to say, body shaking uncontrollably. The gun was cocked and finger on the trigger, "It's your baby-"

_BANG_

The darkness welcomed her.

**_I was five and he was six_**

**_We rode on horses made of sticks _**

**_He wore black and I wore white_**

**_He would always win the fight_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_He shot me down_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_I hit the ground_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_That awful sound_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_My baby shot me down_**

**_Seasons came and changed the time_**

**_When I grew up I called him mine_**

**_He would always laugh and say _**

**_"Remember when we use to play?"_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_I shot ya down_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_You hit the ground_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_That awful sound_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_I use to shoot you down_**

**_Music played and people sang_**

**_Just for me the church bells rang_**

**_Now he's gone, I don't know why_**

**_And to this day I sometimes cry_**

**_He didn't even say goodbye_**

**_He didn't even take the time to lie_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_He shot me down_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_I hit the ground_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_That awful sound_**

**_BANG BANG _**

**_My baby shot me down_**

* * *

**How was that for an opening right? I did say it would be different from what I normally do but I wanted to be a little more different than what I've been experimenting with... So yep dark stuff... this technically is a GarmadonxMisako story... but you'll just have to of course wait... just like any other story. **

**So thank you for checking this story out! Hope you like it so far and are interested. The song BTW is My Baby Shot me Down (Bang Bang) from the Kill Bill soundtrack :)**

**~Mar**


	2. 2

The yellow truck pulled up to the curb and parked. She looked out the window, cold, green eyes fixed on the little house across the way. She was in Jumanokai City, and was ready to find who she had been looking for.

_Rosalynn Green aka Copperhead and she was a part of the Deadly Viper Assassination group… now she is Rosie Stone and lives here in Jumanokai City. _

She locked the truck door and walked up to the door step and rang the door bell. It took about a minute before she heard who she was looking for on the other side, asking for her to wait a minute, which she did.

The woman who opened the door had long dark hair and light brown skin and eyes. As soon as she recognized the shorter, brunette woman at her door step, something snapped inside both. "Misako-"

The brunette kicked her back and the two started wrestling the other on the carpet. Misako got on top, slamming her into the ground and getting her neck in the crook of her elbow, trying to choke her to death.

The darker skinned woman reached out to the small rack by the fireplace, grabbing anything. She grasped a metal rod from it and brought it back, smacking her attacker in the back. She rolled out from underneath the light skinned woman and stood on her feet, one hand holding her head.

Misako kicked her back into a display shelf of dishes and other glass items, some of which broke from the impact. Rose took hold of the metal framed case and pushed it over, landing on her enemy. Misako curled up in a defensive ball.

Though it hurt, she managed to get up from underneath the shelf and pulled out the switchblade she had in her back pocket. They two engaged again when the front door opened.

A small boy that looked like her stood in the door. "Mom?"

The two women shoved each other off and stood, feet apart. "Hi dear…" she looked at Misako, "This… is an old friend of mine… Misako…" she tried not to grimace.

Misako slowly nodded and looked at the boy. "And… what's your name?" she looked down, asking in a pleasant tone.

The boy remained silent, shutting the door behind him. "Honey… she asked you a question…"

"Cole…" he shifted his shoulders.

Misako nodded and crouched down, "And how old are you Cole?" she asked another question.

"Four…"

She bit the inside of her cheek a little before responding, "I had a little boy once… and he would have been about four too…" she looked back at her enemy.

"Cole… go upstairs and I'll get you a snack or something… mommy has to talk to her friend…" the little boy nodded and went up the stairs slowly.

The two wandered into the kitchen and Rose put the kettle on, "Still take sugar and cream?" she opened the fridge and got a jug of milk out. She then opened a cabinet and got out a box of fruit loops.

"Yea…" Misako quietly said, leaning on the counter. "I'm still here to kill you though". She looked back, "Don't think that boy will change anything…"

Rose looked, biting the side of her mouth and nodded, "I know I screwed you over… I screwed you real bad…" she looked her in the eye. "I'm different though… I gave it up… I have a son… so if you wanna be square-"

"Oh I'm getting my revenge…" Misako cut her off. "Being square though would be killing you… and Cole… and your dear Mr. Stone too… that's square…" she looked back. "But I'm not… and I'm not gonna kill you in front of your son…"

Rose got up in Misako's face, "Fine then… pick a night".

"Any night's good for me…"

"Then tonight a midnight… you and me; in the park… no one around… come all in black 'cus we're gonna have ourselves a night fight".

The green eyed woman scoffed and picked up the knife on the counter. Catching the other woman off guard and throwing the kitchen utensil at her. Rose grabbed another when she dodged the first knife. Misako ducked like the reflex it was. "I should have been the Black Mamba!" she snapped at her.

Misako didn't expect the next move. Rose had a semi-automatic in the family sized box of cereal she pulled out earlier. She should have known better but thought it'd be for Cole. Bullet holes scattered across the white painted cabinets, barely grazing Misako's skin, fruit loops scattered across the white tile floor.

The gun ran out of bullets and grabbed her switch blade again. She lunged forward and the blade landed where it was supposed to go, right in the middle of Rose's chest.

She died instantly and Misako stood up, pulling it out and pocketed it. She noticed some blood on her leather jacket and pants and turned away from Rose's dead body leaning on the lower cabinets. She saw in the doorway behind her was her son.

The brunette walked over, "I didn't mean to do it in front of you…" she started, "And if you're still sore about it… come see me in several years and we'll settle it…" she tossed her long braid over her shoulder and walked past Cole like nothing had happened.

She stepped out the door and got back into the driver seat of her truck.

_Rosalynn Green was her name, aka Copperhead and she was a member of the Deadly Viper Assassination Group… and she was there four years ago when they help to murder ten people in that little chapel, including my unborn son. _

She pulled out a notebook with five names on it.

The first was crossed off:

1. Nya Ishii  
2. Rosalynn Green  
3. Wu  
4. Edna Driver  
5. Garmadon

She grabbed a red marker from the bag and struck a line through Rose's name, set it on the passenger's seat and started the truck up, ready to move on once again.

_For those regarded as warriors; when engaged in combat, the vanquishing of thine enemy can be the warrior's only concern._

_ Surpass all human concern and compassion; kill whoever stands in thy way even if that be a god himself. _

_This truth lies at the heart of the art of combat._

**So I was stuck on characters and decided "Screw it, let's use my idea for Cole's mom since I make her dark skinned and Copperhead needs to have dark skin". (yea BTW, you never really know Bill and his brother's last name... just to let everyone know XD)**

**Garmadon is not gonna be in it totally because well, the movie is from her point of view most of the time... And BTW, if you think this story is strange? Then fine, but I'm gonna continue writing it, so I think you should not waste energy leaving a comment saying nothing but "This is strange". Okay? :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this and are interested ^-^ I know Ninjago has a bit of a younger crowd, so not many will have actually watched Kill Bill before, some maybe heard of it (like I saw a couple of scenes over the years when my dad had it on or when he explained what it was about. but I never really watched it)  
**

**Thanks again**

**~Mar**


	3. The Blood-Splattered Bride

_Four Years and 6 Months Earlier_

_The two men walked inside the crime scene where medics were looking over the dead bodies of the ten people covered in blood with bullet wounds on their bodies. Several were being put into the black body bags._

_The officer looked down at the woman in white with light brown curls against in her blood soaked veil, "Told me she was the bride… didn't tell me she was pregnant…" he observed, eyes shifting to her greatly pronounced stomach. _

_"Dad we have no idea who she is… no records on her… we've just been calling her "The Bride"…" the officer's son informed, looking down at The Bride, dress soaked in blood and a small pool of it next to her head. _

_The father got down on one knee and looked her over. The woman's head shifted a little and coughed out blood and started her struggle to breathe again, "Well… look at that… she's a tough one…"_

_"She's still alive?" _

The brunette with the short hair and eye patch walked through the hospital, looking around as others unsuspectingly walked by her. When the hall was clear, she slipped into a supply closet. Not long after she walked back out in a nurse's uniform, walking along like she worked there.

Finally she found the room she was looking for and slipped inside there as well. Her lips formed a side smirk as she looked at the light brunette, with a bullet wound in the side of her bandage wrapped head. "Well, look at you…" she locked the door behind her with a loud _chink_.

The pretend nurse pulled out a vial of strange colored liquid and was ready to inject it into her IV drip when her cell phone rang.

She stopped just before the liquid dripped into her life support. The brunette with the one eye flipped the phone open and set her teeth together. "What?" she had bit of an attitude in her voice.

"Did you do it yet?" His voice was quiet and smooth when he asked her.

"I'm just about to when you called…" she testily said, clicking her teeth together, index finger tapping on the top part of the phone.

The man's fingers lightly traced the gold scabbard of his long and sharp katana, "Good… because I don't want you to…" he smiled a little, looking down.

"But Garmadon-" she blew out angrily.

"You heard me Edna… We owe her that much… she's a fighter… and deserves a chance… I shot her and she's still alive…" he cut her off and paused, "Now… I have something important to see to…" he hung up before she could retort and the dial tone sounded on the other end.

The brunette in the hospital room angrily pocketed the poison and flipped the phone shut, "When you wake up… you better put up a good fight…" she whispered in the unconscious woman's ear.

_Four Years Later…_

Misako weakly opened her eyes and saw the room was darkly lit. She looked to her left and saw an IV in her arm and a monitor for her, alarmed.

She was in a hospital.

She quickly sat up and went to wrap her arms around herself and she looked down to see the baby bump she had was gone. The young woman covered her mouth and choked out tears, running her weak hands through her loose hair.

She studied her shaky hands and then heard the door handle click and she lay back down, pretending to be asleep.

"That's her…" she heard a man say.

"Yep, four years she's been lying here…" another said. "Think she'll ever wake up?"

"Who knows…"

One left the room.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and her hand grabbed his wrist and she delivered a punch to his gut.

"Hey what's going on in here?" she heard the other man come in and found herself on the floor, legs numb and unmoving. As soon as he was close enough to her she found the strength to throw herself on him, his head in the doorway.

Misako pulled herself across the floor and grabbed hold of the door, "Where's Garmadon…" she hissed.

"WHO!?"

She slammed the door several times into his temple. He screamed in pain, "WHERE IS HE!?" she did it again. "Where is that… damn bastard…" she shakily screamed. He didn't know what she was talking about though and finished the job.

Her legs were still unmoving and pulled herself into a wheelchair and found a pair of keys on his belt. The young woman took them and quickly and quietly rolled out of the hospital into the garage, finding the yellow truck that belonged to the nurse, body buzzing with adrenaline and rage.

**Yes this is how the movie was shot... So this chapter on is a flashback from the killing of Copperhead just in case anyone gets confused... :) **

**Thank you for reading ^-^ **

**~Mar**


	4. The Origin of Nya

Misako pulled herself into the back seat of the truck, feet against the shut door. She would have to wait until her legs woke up from over four years of sleep.

Every memory of what happened that she ended up here came back to her all at once, driving her want for revenge. She let out a breath and looked at her feet, "Okay…" she swallowed. "Wiggle your big toe…" she told herself.

Her feet continued to lie still she tried to will her feet to move with all her strength.

_While I was trying to get my body back under my control, I started plotting who I would go after first. I chose the easiest target; Nya Ishii._

_She was a Japanese, Chinese American who had witnessed so much death at the age of nine when her family was murdered before her very eyes. She was a member of the Deadly Vipers with me and was the youngest. Her codename was Cottonmouth._

Nya listened to the screams of her parents and brother as the intruders continued to torture them. She squeezed her brown eyes shut and clapped her hands over her ears. She already knew her father was shot in the head and gone. Now it was her brother's turn.

"KAI NO!" she heard her mother scream.

She jumped from her hiding place under the bed when she saw her brother's head hit the carpet. He was half dead. The look he gave her scared her most because she never saw him look so terrified. She wished she could hold his hand as he was put to death by their attacker.

Then the blood pooled from his abdomen and the life left his warm and kind brown eyes and tears started in her lighter ones but she remained frozen in her crouched form under the thin mattress.

Nya saw the feet of the mafia that broke in kick his body to the side and she flinched when hearing her mother's shrill echo in their small home. Above her the mattress coils creaked abruptly and more screaming followed until a red liquid seeped through the thin mattress and onto her cheek.

She went to whimper with terror, but clapped her hands over her mouth this time. Then the men left her home, believing they killed all who lived there. She got out from underneath and started shaking, staring at the three bodies of her beloved family; rage in her eyes now instead of terror and tears.

_She vowed she would get revenge on the murderer of her family. Luckily for her, the leader that murdered them was a pedophile and two years later, she got her revenge. _

Nya dug the sword into the man's chest and turned her head when the door opened as her enemy collapsed. The two underlings pulled out their semi-automatics when they found their boss, dead on the floor soaked in his blood, Nya hidden under the bed.

She skillfully pulled out a gun she hid under the bed and shot both underlings and crawled out from underneath, triumphant in her swift revenge.

_By the age of twenty, Nya was one of the world's top assassins and Garmadon found her and she joined the Deadly Vipers. She helped kill the people at the wedding and my baby boy. _

_I decided to go after her first since she would be the easiest. When one is the queen of the underground of the whole of Ninjago City, one does not simply keep that quiet. In the four years I was unconscious; with the help of Garmadon, she killed the other competing members for the mafia. She was the only woman in the struggle, and she won. Though the men under her did not accept it at first, Garmadon… persuaded them._

_She started her own gang when she took over, now called the Crazy 88 and is much feared, for she doesn't deal with people kindly. People started calling her Samurai X for that was the new name she chose as queen of the underworld. _

Nya sat at the head of the long table, sipping her tea quietly as the other men now under her control celebrated in her victory. She sat with a peaceful look on her face. She was happy, though she did not show it. One man however, was silent, with a look of disgust on his narrow face when he glared at her.

"What is wrong? Why are you not celebrating?!" The man next to him asked.

He frowned and looked away from at Nya, "I do not believe our leader should be some half breed woman…" he spat.

The room went silent and Nya set her cup of tea down and rose from her cushion. All eyes were on her as she stepped onto the table and quickly sped down to the end where the man who insulted her sat.

She drew her sword with lightning reflexes and severed his head from his body, blood erupting everywhere, causing the others to scream at her silent rage when his head fell on the table in a bloody mess.

She whirled back around and looked at all of them, blood stained sword in one hand.

She didn't show any emotion in her face or voice when she started talking. "Now…" she started, "I am… open to any problems and topics for discussion…" she had a little hint of a smile on her face but it disappeared again just as fast as she showed it, "But if anyone would like to bring up my Chinese or American heritage…"

The black haired young lady picked up the severed head, "I WILL SEPARATE YOU HEAD FROM YOUR FRIGGING BODY". She held it up, her quiet anger erupting to a scream.

_I had my target…_

"Wiggle your big toe…"

It took a few seconds but Misako's big toe moved to the left ever so slightly and she let out a breath, "Now it's all downhill…"

_And all I had to do was visit… someone special…_

**This one was more else back story information to set up from a later chapter or something I guess. And from now on, italics are strictly just Misako talking... well, as far as I'm doing things in this one... Vol 2 is a little different compared to how this one was done XP**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**~Mar**


	5. The Man from Ninjago City

_It took me thirteen hours to get my legs to finally move again. Not long after, I stole the truck from the nurse I killed and I knew just where I had to go. I could defeat Nya right then and there; I had to make a little pit stop first. I caught a plane to Japan the following day._

She capped the black pen and read her list of five names.

1. Nya Ishii

2. Rosalynn Green

3. Wu

4. Edna Driver

5. Garmadon

_The list was set. _

She parked her scooter in front of a very small two story restaurant and walk inside slowly. A man with black hair came out and greeted her. "Welcome Miss".

She nodded. "Hello," Misako smiled back, stepping inside more. "Can I have a bar seat?" she saw no one else was around.

"But of course", he gestured. She walked to the back and seated herself on the bar stool, dropping her bag down on the floor in front of her. "Now what can I get you Miss?"

She looked back and thought for a moment, "Sake please?" she smiled as she asked.

The black haired man shouted something, looking back. "Darreth where are you?" he frowned.

"What is it?!" another voice called from the back room.

"Get out here!" he shouted back, turning around.

Heavy footsteps followed with a groan, "What? What the hell is it?" he complained, dragging his feet.

Misako looked down, trying not to laugh at the little spat between the two. Half a minute later, Darreth went into the back begrudgingly.

"Sorry… anything else-?"

"How about we start with getting me a sword?" her eyes flicked back up to the black haired man before her, behind the bar.

His brown eyes looked back at her with shock. "I don't know what-"

"Don't you pull this bullshit with me; Cy." Misako leaned forward, green eyes boring into his.

He sighed and shook his head, "I don't do this anymore…" he dropped his arms and rolled around. Misako looked down at the wheelchair, surprised a little. "I will never make another sword again…"

She slowly nodded, "Uh-huh…" she got up. "I think you will… once you know what I plan on doing with it…"

"What does that suppose to mean?" he slowly asked her, eyebrow raised as he watched her walk around.

"He was a student of yours after all…" She walked to the window and saw it frosted over from the cold air. She looked down as her index finger wrote a name on the glass.

_Garmadon_

Cyrus stared at the name and then looked to the side at Misako. He swallowed, "Follow me…"

Up the stairs were racks of swords in their sheaths, neatly arranged. Misako was prodded to look at several of them, holding one gently; she drew one from its sheath. "They're beautiful…" she looked at the shiny metal that reflected her eyes back.

Cyrus had a solemn face on, "Give me one month… and I will make you a sword of your own…" Misako looked back at the older man and slowly nodded. "Right now… I suggest that you prepare yourself for your coming battle… Nya has become even more skilled since you last met…" he disappeared.

Misako stood up with a grim smile on her pale face. "I'm coming for you Garmadon…"

**Woo! Got this shorter one done! :D ((uuugh finally right?))**

**It's all gonna start goin down though in the next chapter, I promise you that ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Mar**


	6. Nya Ishii and the Crazy 88

She bowed her head when accepting the beautiful katana from its maker. She kept a grim look on her face when she took it. It was made just for her to do her bidding in her quest for revenge of the people her did her wrong.

She unsheathed it and looked at the perfect reflection it had of her green eyes.

Closing it again; she stood up, bowing low, looking at the floor.

"Now… you are ready to overcome your enemy…" he smiled.

_The next night I was to carry out my revenge. The only slight problem I would encounter was the Crazy 88; Nya's gang of psychotic men and women in suits. _

_Pixal Fatale; Nya's lawyer and best friend… and another protégé of Garmadon… she's half French and half Japanese. She was the there, watching me suffer as Nya and the others made me and my unborn son suffer._

_And then there is young Sally, Nya's seventeen year old body guard, though the brunette is such a young school girl, she makes up for her age and size in pure madness and assassination skill. _

_Then there was Cryptor, her second in command of the army and her other body guard. He wasn't quite as deranged as young Sally was though. He would not be hard to defeat. _

The yellow scooter zoomed along the brightly lit streets of Ninjago City. The yellow and black clad woman on it weaved in and out of the other speeding cars, tracking down her target. It wasn't all that hard being the car in which Nya rode in was surrounded by eight the motor bikes and one car in front and one in back. She made her power quite known to everyone.

She looked around through the black visor and when she turned her head to the left, Pixal was in her own car, on the phone with someone, rapidly talking. Misako narrowed her green eyes, remembering her being on the phone during her own beat down in the little chapel.

The light turned green again and she discreetly tailed the sleek black car throughout the center of the city until she parked at a large and elegant looking place with a large blue and white lit up sign that read _"The House of Blue Leaves"_

Misako kicked out the scooter's kick stand in the parking lot. She took her yellow striped helmet off, braid tumbling out down her back, and quietly made her way inside, hiding her katana.

The place inside was enormous. Most guests were on a lit up dance floor and others were at a little bar along the wall. The light haired assassin walked up the wooden steps and around the deck of the second floor wrap around until she saw the couple who ran the lovely place walk out of a room.

"Do not show any disrespect! Remember what happened to another boss' head!? She cut it clean off!" the woman loudly whispered, looking very scared.

Misako smiled for she knew who they were speaking of. She crouched down and stayed silent, listening in on the mafia queen who she would kill tonight.

Inside; the men and women who were apart of the inner ring of the group laughed and drank; speaking rather loudly to one another. Nya sat on her knees at the head of the low table silently. Pixal and Sally were on opposite sides, loudly talking as well.

The black haired samurai was about to take a drink when her brown eyes widened. She looked to the shoji screen along the wall and looked to Sally who immediately went quiet as well. Nya frowned and slipped a kunai out of her long red and white Kimono sleeve and launched it, cutting through the thin wall.

Misako's eyes bugged out, because it just barely missed her along the bride of her nose and glasses frame. It landed, stuck in the wall.

"Go…" Nya whispered to Sally.

The brunette in the green sweater and skirt stood up and opened the sliding door, looking around.

Misako did her best to keep her breathing quietly as she looked down from the rafters she clung to for life. It felt like forever as her yellow sneaker slipped, little by little, forcing her to readjust, making a creaking sound in the process.

Sally continued to stand, frozen, eyes shifting around suspiciously.

At last, the seventeen year old grabbed the kunai out of the wall and she shut the door behind her loudly.

Misako quickly and quietly lowered herself down and made her way into the bathroom where she shut the stall door and unzipped her biker jacket and grabbed her sheathed katana. Now that she was certain Nya was here, all she had to do was reveal herself.

Nya nodded and Pixal stood up, taking her purse and phone with her, walking downstairs to the bathroom. Along the way the phone rang and she picked up, starting to talk as she shut the bathroom door behind her and looked in the mirror, fixing her platinum fringe and eye liner while talking.

Misako heard her smooth voice and quietly unlatched the stall door. Pixal shut her phone and returned it to her purse and looked back in the mirror. Her shiny green eyes widened as she saw Misako's face in the mirror behind her screamed.

"NYA ISHII!"

Everyone in the restaurant froze and the girls on stage stopped playing. Nya looked up from her tea and closed her eyes.

"WE HAVE UNFINISHED BUSINESS; YOU AND I!"

Nya set her cup down and rose with her gang.

**So technically this and the next chapter were all under the title "Showdown at the House of Blue Leaves"** **but I figured it would have been hella long to do all as one... so I broke it off where I thought it would be best. **

**The actual show down part in the NEXT chapter... If I was doing both movies in one, this would be way longer but I'll end up doing this in two parts like how it should be XD**

**I actually watched Vol 1 last night XD Knowing my mom we'll watch part 2 tonight... it helps to refresh my memory anyways right?**

**So; thanks for reading! I know not many are interested in this one xD**

**~Mar**


	7. Showdown at the House of Blue Leaves

Nya stood on the balcony with her gang behind her, looking down as Misako walked out, sword held close to Pixal who was trembling.

"I'm here to settle this…" Misako looked at Pixal and lifted her blade. Bringing it down in a split second, she sliced her arm clean off, blood splattering everywhere, guests screaming and running out from the woman in yellow.

She threw Pixal to the floor; starting writhing and screaming in agony. Nya snapped her fingers. Three of the men behind her rushed down the wooden stairs, swords drawn.

Misako held hers at ready and surveyed her enemies. They all slowly circled her. One charged and their steel clashed, then the other two charged. She slung her sword around, slicing all across the chest, swords cut as well.

She hinted a smirk and they all collapsed to the floor simultaneously. Nya let the rest of them jump down and attack her and as before, she slung her sword faster than the members of the Crazy 88. One by one they fell to the floor, blood spilling on the hard wood.

Cryptor jumped over the balcony deck railing and started after the light brunette. She cut his sword to strips of steel and chopped his right arm off, kicking him into the indoor coy fish pond which turned red with his blood.

Nya snapped her fingers and Sally came out from behind with a chigiriki in her grip.

Misako lowered her sword a little "I expected the trained killer Sally to be up next," she barely smiled.

"Black Mamba…" she sneered.

"Our reputations precedes us then…" she calmly said back. "Now… Sally, I know you much protect your mistress… but I beg you, walk away".

Sally laughed rather obnoxiously, the chain of her weapon in her right hand. Then she abruptly stopped with a look to kill in her eyes, "You must beg harder than that!" She swung the ball on the end of her chain around with concentration.

Misako dodged the throw and the ball on the end made a hole in a wooden pillar. It flew back to her with a simple tug. The green eyed woman kept her eyes locked on the chained weapon that could kill her.

She wasn't ready for the swing and it hit her in her sternum. Misako coughed up blood and wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut. "Ah…" she groaned.

Footsteps drew closer and got up, grabbing her fallen sword again. She jumped back onto a table for the next swing around. Sally jumped up too, still swinging the metal ball of her head.

The next throw though was different because with a click of a button on the staff end, spikes came out of the ball which gashed her in the shoulder. Misako clenched her teeth together, trying to ignore the stinging feeling as blood dripped out, further staining the track suit.

Her thick steel katana scraped against the spiked weapon as she struggled to block. Finally, the ball skipped off the blade and wrapped around her throat, spikes sticking into the wooden wall.

Sally had a twisted smile on her young features as she yanked on the other end of her weapon, toying around with her opponent. Misako's hands tried to grab the chain bound around her neck to relieve pressure enough to taken in a breath.

The yellow clad woman looked down; she was just in reach of broken table and chair legs and then she saw it, a table leg with nails sticking out the other end.

Sally drew closer, laughing. Without any hesitation, Misako picked the leg up and swung it around into the side of Sally's head. The teenager went rigid and blood started leaking from the side of her head and around her eyeballs.

The body guard collapsed and Misako released her throat from the chain and grabbed her katana. She walked up to the stairs where Nya stood, pulling out a short knife and raised it. Misako knew she would sooner slice her own throat.

That's when the screeching of wheels sounded outside. Misako let out a breath and closed her eyes. "You really didn't think it would be that easy did you?" Nya sheathed the shorter blade.

Misako licked her top teeth and slowly nodded, "You know… yea…" she nodded bigger. "For a second there… I really did," she smiled.

Nya shook her head a little and smiled, "Silly rabbit…"

Misako looked down and gave a forced smile too, "Tricks are for-"

"Kids…" Nya whispered the last word. All of the reinforcements charged in, surrounding Misako, swords drawn. "KILL HER!" Nya pointed to Misako.

They slowly backed away as she raised her katana in ready stance. Then all at once they came at her. She ducked, let the swords run the others through and then she started hacking away at their limbs. She didn't care if she killed them or not, she wanted them out of the way so she could strike down Nya.

During the fighting frenzy though, someone shut off the lights till there was nothing but the outside mood lights giving off faint colored glows. One by one they all fell down until there was one shaking figure left.

When the lights were turned back on, it was a young man about seventeen who looked petrified at the assassin. Misako sighed and shook her head, bit by bit she chopped up his crummy sword and grabbed the teenager by the shoulder and turned him around.

She beat him across the back with the flat side of the katana, "That is. What you get. For getting involved in shit!" The boy whimpered and she released him, kicking him the rear end, "Now go home to your mother!" she shouted after him. The boy nodded and did as he was told.

She let out a breath and turned her head, now to find Nya. "Leave!" she shouted at the people still alive. "But leave your cut limbs! They belong to me now!"

They did as she said and rushed out, terrified of her. "EXCEPT YOU PIXAL!"

Pixal froze and looked up in horror. "YOU WAIT RIGHT THERE!"

**I figured, hey, only like... 2 people read this story, so who cares? Let's update today! **

**My my my... it's amazing what some women can do when you take their baby from them, right? *shakes head* **

**Welp, 2 more left! I started work on Volume 2 so that will be out as soon as I finish this one :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it so far ;)**

**~Mar**


	8. Cottonmouth and Black Mamba

Misako found Nya through a pair of shoji doors in a little Japanese Garden in the back. It must have been snowing while she was fighting off the Crazy 88 because fresh powder covered the grass and benches.

"Where did you get that sword?" Nya curiously asked. She was standing under the only tree near the back wall, hands folded in her long sleeves.

The only sound that was heard was the bamboo fountain and the small waterfall running. There was barely any wind.

Misako looked down at the katana and plainly answered, "Cyrus…" She nodded down at the blade. "Special order…"

"Lies…" the black haired woman pointed, "That is no Hanzo sword!"

The green eyed one covered in blood lifted it to reveal the crest of its maker, "Made it just for me…" she smirked, "To take you and everyone who killed my baby down".

Nya walked a little, "So… the silly Caucasian girl likes samurai swords…" she mocked. "Steel never grows tired… You won't last five minutes…" she looked her up and down. Fighting off her gang must have done a toll on her muscles.

Misako spread her feet apart and held her sword in front, moonlight reflecting upon it. Nya nodded and took her own sheath up, gracefully removing it. She slipped her bound up feet out of her sandals and kicked them to the side.

Both charged with steel screaming against the other. Nya used the sheath to help block and finally she dropped it. Snow started falling on the two warriors.

The one in yellow was pushed to the side and Nya's katana cut across her back in a clean sweep. Slowly, the green eyed woman fell, back on the freezing ground.

Nya scoffed, "You are no samurai…" she pointed her sword down, "But you can t least die like one…" she waited to see if her opponent would get back up. Misako did, struggling to find her bearings, her back stinging.

She barely wobbled though, determination fixed on her red face. The clashed yet again, running past each other. Nya gasped and looked down. Red trickled down her white wrappings and foot. Her red and white kimono was stained with a cut across her calf.

She looked up at the tired woman, "For insulting you…" she swallowed, "I am sorry…"

"Hit me with everything you have," Misako heavily breathed.

The women stood for another moment and ran towards each other yet again, this time, Misako sliced upwards. Something dark sailed through the air. On the snow covered ground, sat a large clump of hair.

Misako looked up at Nya who had a blank stare on her face. She had cut her scalp and the top of her skull clean off, exposing part of her brain.

"it… it…" Nya whispered. "It really was a Hanzo sword…" her brown eyes rolled back in her skull and she fell to her knees and then she hit the ground.

The blood-splattered brunette sat on the nearest bench, leaning on her knees. She had done it.

"One down…"

**A short epilogue will follow, possibly later since it's less than a page. **

**So... funny story about this last scene, so I was in Express going shopping and the mannequins don't have tops of the heads... my dad looked at them and was "Oh look, Lucy Lui mannequins" I look at him and he's like "Kill Bill..." (that was before I watched it of course) **

**Thanks for reading ;) **

**~Mar**


	9. Epilogue

Misako parked on the lonely roadside and pulled the key out and pocketed it. She got out and opened the trunk.

"Now…" Misako looked down at the pale woman with the one arm in the trunk of the car, "I kept you alive because I want information… and you are gonna give it me…" she strictly said.

"I will tell you nothing stupid bitch!" Pixal seethed with hate and tried to sound intimidating, a little hard to do being tied up with one arm in your enemy's truck.

Misako smiled from under the visor of the bike helmet, "For every question you do not answer, I will cut something off… and promise you… you will miss it". She pulled her Hanzo sword out with a loud shing.

Pixal started to whimper in fear as her shiny eyes widened.

The nurse in the front of the clinic saw a figure tumble down the small hill from the roadside. She and several other nurses ran out to collect the body and brought her inside. Misako smirked at the pathetic sight and drove off once again.

"Miss Fatale… there's someone here…" the nurse said and walked back out.

"Oh Pixal…" she straightened up, pupils shrinking. "What has she done to you…" he looked at her severed arms.

Her shiny green eyes started leaking. "Garmadon… forgive me… I had no choice…" she begged.

He wiped the bubbles of tears from the corners of her eyes and shook his head. "Oh dear Pixal… of course you had no choice…" he paused, hands resting on her shoulders, "Why did she let you live though?" He curiously asked.

Pixal tried to find her voice, scared of how he'd further react. "She… she said I could keep my miserable and pathetic life for two reasons…"

_"Now… I'll let you keep your miserable and pathetic life for two reasons; Pix…" Misako gripped the hilt of her katana that had smears of crimson blood on it from the pale woman. _

_"I want him to see you… I want him to know what I know… I want him to know that I want him to know… and then… you're going to tell him what happened here tonight…" She pulled Pixal by her purple collar threateningly._

_Misako kept her voice surprisingly calm, "I want him to know that I'm coming for him and every last one of you sons of bitches and I'm gonna slaughter you all… no mercy… just like what you all did to me." _

"Ah I see…" Garmadon slowly nodded his head. He wiped several more tears from his protégé's pale cheeks. "However… dear Pixal… does she know?" Pixal looked up and back curiously.

"Know what?" she hiccupped.

"Her son's alive?"

_To be continued…_

**And the morale of the story kids is never try and murder and take away the baby of a trained assassin because they will hunt you down and murder you.**

**I was surprised myself when Bill said that in the end of the movie, real curve ball if you ask me. I'm still looking over the prologue for Volume 2 so... maybe tomorrow you'll see that... or unless I am bored out of my mind and decide to post it later... **

**Thanks for reading! I am having a ball writing this believe it or not. I like a bit of change every now and then. Well, I hope you'll like part 2 when it's done! :D **

**~Mar**


End file.
